fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Hypercube
Mario Kart Hypercube is the next entry in the series of Mario Kart, developed by Nintendo and GD Gaming Studios for the Nintendo Hypercube. In an interview with the latter company, they stated that the game was mainly focused on flexibility for the players, allowing them to have a lot of control over how they play the game while still keeping things simple. It introduces further kart customization options, a story mode, and the ability to create battle arenas. Gameplay Being a Mario Kart game, it plays similar to other games of it's kind, notably similar to Mario Kart 8. The basic premise of racing is to use a character and customized character to drive through courses, using items to win 1st place, while avoiding obstacles that may knock you out of balance. There are, however, different modes that let you try out different rules. Grand Prix In this mode, players race through cups consisting of 4 courses in an effort to obtain the most points and win a gold trophy. There are 4 difficulty levels: the default difficulties are 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc, whereas if you get Gold Trophies in every cup of 150cc, you unlock Mirror Mode, which is the equivalent to 200cc, with the added bonus of everything being reversed - from the courses to even minor things such as Lakitu's position when he comes to rescue you from falling off. This mode is for up to 4 players. VS In this mode, players can race together choosing courses at free with the ability to customize rules such as the type of items they recieve, whether or not CPUs will appear, and even the ability to race in teams. Double Dashing is available at the start of the game This mode is for up to 4 players on a TV, but more players can play using a Nintendo HyperPad. A table showing how points have been distributed over time is below. Time Trials In Time Trials, you can choose to race on courses by yourself in an effort to get the best time possible. Gifted with only 3 Mushrooms and no Item Boxes or CPUs to be seen, players can share their times afterwards via Miiverse, and their efforts will be saved as a "ghost". In addition, each course has a ghost for Nintendo Staff, and you can race against them to see how you fare. Beating a Nintendo Staff Ghost by over 8 seconds unlocks the Expert Ghosts. This mode is for 1 player only. Battle Mode Battle Mode returns, with a bit of difference. Battle Mode is split into Balloon Battle and Shine Hoarder. Players can choose to play on either battle-designed courses, 5 new and 5 from past games, or on some of the old racetracks, which have been modified to make sense for the mode. This mode is playable with up to 4 players. In Balloon Battle, everyone starts with 3 balloons. You can use items to pop other's balloons and earn points. Whoever has the most points at the end is the winner - this means that even people who lost all their balloons can potentially win, though it is still rare. In Shine Hoarder, everyone starts with 3 Shine Sprites. Players lose a Shine Sprite by getting hit as it flys away somewhere else. If you lose all your Shine Sprites, you are eliminated from the game, and there is also a timer that eliminates the player with the lowest amount of shines at the end of 1 minute should nobody be eliminated before that. Customization Mode In this game, there is a brand new mode focused entirely on customization. This is for further customizing kart parts. You can change different things about your kart frames, such as the height of the wheel holes, or what type of water propellor, and these all affect the base stats of a kart slightly. In addition, some of the karts can change color here as well, and you can create your own custom emblem, a la Mario Kart DS. You can save these custom kart pieces and even assemble them together as a Custom Kart, which can be easily accessed when racing instead of having to assemble everything. None of these options are available when racing in online mode, as it only applies to single-player areas. In addition, this mode is where you can take parts from other tracks and use them to create your own custom tracks. Custom tracks can be shared through codes on Miiverse and the official website, or you can connect online in-game to download and race on these tracks. You can only hold up to 32 custom tracks at a time, though downloaded tracks and tracks made on your own have different counts. Drivers There is a base total of 21 characters in the game currently. Bolded names signify newcomers, and italicized names indicate an unlockable. File:Mario_Artwork_(alt_2)_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Mario Medium File:20140501021638!MK8_Luigi.png|Luigi Medium File:500px-Peach_Mario_Kart_8.png|Peach Medium File:Daisy-Komet&Krank.png|Daisy Medium File:640px-Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Yoshi Medium File:468px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Medium 460px-Magikoopa Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Kamek Medium DiddyKongAnarchy.png|Metal Mario Medium File:Toad-supermario.png|Toad Light File:100px-KoopaTroopa_MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Light File:Shyguy-237x275.png|Shy Guy Light File:Baby_Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Baby Mario Light File:Baby_Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Baby Luigi Light 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach Light Babydaisy.png|Baby Daisy Light SprixiePrincess.png|[Princess Light File:444px-FortuneStBowser.png|Bowser Heavy File:MK8_DK.png|Donkey Kong Heavy File:WarioMPIT.png|Wario Heavy File:Waluigi_NSMBAS.png|Waluigi Heavy File:MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario Heavy Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Hypercube Category:GamingDylan's Fangames Category:GD Gaming Studios